


the gift that keeps on giving

by Lindsaysco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lace Panties, M/M, NOT UNDERAGE PETER, Not Underage, Panty Kink, let me empahsize, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsaysco/pseuds/Lindsaysco
Summary: Peter realllllly needs to do his laundry.





	the gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. sorry y'all.

It was a gag gift from Natasha two years ago for his 18th birthday, Peter’s first year in the compound. It was just meant as a distraction until Tony could bring in his real gift. Something to get the boy flustered and embarrassed. Peter composed himself quickly and forced out an uncomfortable giggle. 

“oh shit, so that’s where those went.” Natasha laughed out and winked at the boy. ”I must’ve mixed up the tags.” The rest of the team joined in and the present was soon forgotten. Peter had even forgotten about them, simply tucking them away into the far back of his drawer after the party and went on with his day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here he was, two years later and desperately searching for something to wear. So Peter wasn’t the best at keeping up with his laundry, sue him. Mr. Stark normally reminded him every few days to put his stuff in with the rest of the team’s clothes. He grabbed his phone and set up some reminders to get everything washed later that day. Everyone had been out of the compound for the week, hopefully arriving back tomorrow from some mission that Tony swore Peter was too young for. That had really set Peter over the edge. He threw the adult equivalent of a temper tantrum that further convinced Tony he was right. Peter knew it wasn’t going to help him, but he didn't understand why they couldn't see him as anything more than a kid. He stormed off with a "fuck you" and headed to his room, promptly locking the door behind him.

When Tony made up his mind, it was a done deal. He was just so frustrating. Peter hadn’t spoken to any of the team since his blow up, opting to spend most of his time locked in his room or in the labs working on his latest models instead of answering his calls or angry texts from Tony. He will admit that he gets crazy bored when the team is away. He was stuck on some dumb theory in the lab and really needed help, so that was out of the question. He tried watching a movie but couldn't concentrate. He decided to head to the gym for some training hoping to get out some pent up energy then take a nice relaxing shower. 

It was only after his shower that Peter realized how bad his laundry situation had become. He opened his underwear drawer and groaned as the only things he found were the pairs of panties that Natasha had given him as a joke. It didn’t really have to come to this, he could just not wear anything. It wouldn’t be the first time obviously, he quite enjoyed going free- plus, he was alone anyway. But here in this moment, alone, Peter realized that he actually really wanted to put them on. There were a few different pairs and Peter took the time to feel over each one. The first one he pulled out was a colorful, silky material. They seemed normal enough to get away with. He was just about to say “fuck it” and throw them on when he caught sight of a deep red lace. He pulled it out and his breathing shallowed. They were perfect. Cheeky and sexy, sheer lace covered the front and back. He felt his cock stir at the thought. He stepped into the panties praying that they actually fit him, and fucking did they ever. Peter stared at himself in the mirror, more than pleased by what he saw. His pale skin stood out against the deep red of the lace. He closed his eyes and moaned softly at the gentle feel of the lace around his sensitive cock. 

He was taken aback by how natural this had all felt to him. He didn’t feel ashamed or grossed out, he felt sexy and powerful. He gently sat on the edge of his bed, taking in the feel of the material stretching and pulling around his body. Ever so slowly, Peter took the waistband of the panties and tugged. He groaned as it tightened even more around his length. Peter was fully hard now. It was an exciting feeling and so new to him. He lied down on his bed and spread out snaking a hand down his body, stopping to pinch his nipple before finally making his way onto his aching cock. He was already panting. Not wanting this feeling to end so quickly he tried to steady his breathing. He gently dragged his hand up and down and back up again. Precome was oozing onto the lacy fabric, soaking through creating a small wet spot on the front of his panties.

Just as he was really getting into his rhythm, he heard his phone ring. A facetime call from Tony was NOT what he needed at this moment. He declined the call and pushed away the thought of Tony seeing him like this-spread out and panting, a hand on his dripping cock. He tried to ignore how the image made Peter moan. He finally gave in thinking of how it would feel to have his eyes roaming Peter's small frame, hungrily staring as Peter's hand continued up and down his own shaft. “ah…Mr. Stark” he breathed. Peter continued faster, thinking of the show he would be putting on for the man. He couldn’t stop the chills that ran through his spine. He thought about his mentor’s hand helping him out, whispering words of encouragement into Peter’s ear. Begging Peter to come for him, to be a good boy and do what he was told and to cover the front of his panties with his come. It was all too much for Peter. The soft feel of the lace creating even more friction was making it harder for Peter to keep control. He was rock hard and a moaning mess. He was so close, so desperate for release that he didn’t hear the door open until it was too late. Peter came harder than he’s ever come before, calling out Tony’s name on a whimper. Come seeping through the front of his lace panties. He was out of breath and absolutely wrecked. He was whimpering still, eyes shut as he rode out the rest of his orgasm when he heard the door slam shut. 

"Fucking hell"


End file.
